rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiska
Basic Information Kiska Concept: Intemperate! (No, seriously, I don't have a simple synopsis, except that she schtick-steps. X_x) Player: Rezantis Contact Info AIM: rezantis Email: rezantis@gmail.com Motivation: To bring the justice of the Unconquered Sun to the world. Exalt Type: Solar Caste: Night Age: 28 (36) Anima: Golden leaves and flowers falling and swirling in the wind, interspersed with droplets of rain. History ~ Appearance and Personality Kiska is a slender woman, of middling height, who appears to be near thirty years of age. Green eyes peek out from under an untidy brown fringe, the hair at the back being tied into a rough ponytail. Her clothing is practical, if spartan (and worn); it tends to be darker browns and greens. Attributes Please record which priority (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) you assign to which attribute category. The line break tag must be preserved after the numerals to maintain formatting. Physical (Primary) Strength 4 Dexterity 5 Stamina 3 Social (Secondary) Charisma 5 Manipulation 2 Appearance 3 Mental (Tertiary) Perception 3 Intelligence 2 Wits 4 Abilities DAWN Archery Martial Arts 5 Melee 2 Thrown War 3 ZENITH Integrity 4 Performance Presence 5 Resistance 2 Survival 1 TWILIGHT Craft Skills Craft (Air) Craft (Earth) Craft (Fire) Craft (Water) Craft (Wood) 3 Investigation 5 Lore 2 Medicine 3 Occult 1 NIGHT Athletics 5 Awareness 3 Dodge 5 Larceny 4 Stealth 4 ECLIPSE Bureaucracy Linguistics 3 Ride Sail Socialize 1 Languages Please keep track of the languages you know here. Specialization in Linguistics adds an area of a language that you can pass for a native as. (Ex: You're not a native speaker of High Realm, you take a dot of Linguistics and learn High Realm, and you then take a Specialization in High Realm and choose to sound as if you're a native from the Imperial City, you would write High Realm (Imperial City). If you're from the Isle, but not any particular important city, you would write High Realm (The Blessed Isle), and so forth and so on. When in doubt, ask the ST.) Native Language: Riverspeak (Nexus) High Realm Old Realm Firetongue Low Realm Backgrounds Artifact 5 (People Lie) Artifact 3 (People Lie - Godtech) Artifact 1 (Storm Jacket) Artifact 1 (Floating point ;p) Allies 2 (Etri, Summer Sky) Manse 4 (Song of Life Stone) Followers 3 Merit: Eidetic Memory (3) Flaw: Sterile (1) Flaw: Enemy (2) - Chorister Unbound By The Tenets Of The Infidel Flaw: Obligation (2) - Her followers Flaw: Rival (1) - Rajani Artifacts People Lie Manses Silent Grove Charms General Charms 2nd Melee Excellency (Core 184) Infinite Melee Mastery (Core 185) Integrity Protecting Prana (Core 199) Righteous Lion Defense (Core 199) Shedding Infinite Radiance (Glories 37) 2nd Presence Excellency (Core 184) Irresistible Salesman Spirit (Core 204) Majestic Presence Radiance (Core 204) You Can Be More (Abyssals 143) Presence Essence Flow (Core 187) Resplendent Aura of Awe (Hundredfold 12) 2nd Investigation Excellency (Core 184) Judge's Ear Technique (Core 213) 2nd Medicine Excellency (Core 184) Wound-Mending Care Technique (Core 219) Flawless Diagnosis Technique (Core 220) Woe-Conquering Hands (Hundredfold 19) Medicine Essence Flow (Core 187) Monkey Leap Technique (Core 223) Reflex Sidestep Technique (Core 227) Shadow Over Water (Core 227) Seven Shadow Evasion (Core 227) Dancing Shadow Evasion (Hundredfold 25) Leaping Dodge Method (Core 227) Flawless Pickpocketing Technique (Core 228) Stealing from Plain Sight Spirit (Core 229) Elsewhere Fingers (Hundredfold 26) Wonder-Appropriating Concentration (Hundredfold 26) Easily Overlooked Presence Method (Core 230) Invisible Statue Spirit (Core 230) Silent GhostStep (Custom) Sunlight Blinds The Eye (Custom) Sagacious Reading of Intent (Core 233) Charm Details Here you may (if you wish) reproduce the full blocks of text from the book(s) you get your Charms out of, for your own reference. This section is optional, you may skip it if you wish. Equipment This section should list the equipment your character routinely uses and carries with them. Attention should be paid to weapons and armor, whether mundane or magical; please reproduce their statistics in full, but omit any the bulk of background text for artifacts and such. (Mundane equipment that has a special background should have a brief explanation.) Remember that you need to insert either two line breaks by using the Enter key on your keyboard, or HTML line break markup. Mundane Equipment Fine quality sai, spare clothing, fine quality knife, camping gear, journal, writing implements, cloak, leather gloves, lockpicks, minor sundries (twine, wire, chalk, small pouch of flour, flint and tinder, oil, cloth, whetstone, salt, needle and thread). Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 10 / 10 Virtues Compassion 5 / 5 Conviction 3 / 3 Temperance 1 / 1 Valor 5 / 5 Limit 0/10 Virtue Flaw Reckless Abandon Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 8 (9 for single opponents) Parry DV 9 (People Lie) Mental Dodge DV 10 Mental Parry DV 5 Soak Please delineate your Soak values numerically, and in parenthesis after your nominal Soak values, the value of Soak that would apply against a Piercing attack. (Ex. If your Natural Lethal Soak before armor is 3 (thus indication that you probably have Stamina 3), and your armor adds 6 points of Lethal soak, you would write Lethal Soak 9(6) . Remember: Natural Soak, unless specifically allowed, does not apply against Aggrevated soak, so in the example above, you would only write Aggravated Soak 6(3) - a very good reason not to be hit by anything capable of dealing Aggravated damage!) Bashing Soak Lethal Soak Aggravated Soak Health ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] [ ] Essence Please mark your Essence score above, as well as your Motes as a pair of numerical current versus total values, and track your Motes of Essence below in more detail. (Ex, if you have Essence 3, 18 points of Personal pool, and 36 points of Peripheral pool, 8 of which you have Committed to an artifact, and have spent no Motes recently, you would write Essence 3; 18/18 28/36). Remember to track under Committed where the motes Committed are going, and where they come from. Personal Peripheral Committed Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience Use this space to track your character's available and total Experience (and mark it above in terms of available versus total.) Bonus Point Expenditure Flaws (+4) Merits (-3) Compassion -> 5 (3) Valor -> 5 (3) Larceny -> 4 -> 5 (2) Melee -> 4 -> 5 (2) Integrity -> 4 (1) Presence -> 4 -> 5 (2) Dodge -> 4 -> 5 (2) Athletics -> 4 -> 5 (2) Stealth -> 4 (1) Linguistics -> 2 -> 3 (2) Medicine -> 4 -> 5 (2) Investigation -> 4 -> 5 (2) 8 specialty dots (4) Manse -> 4 (2) -- Total bonus point spending = 30. Experience Point Expenditure Use this space to track your character's experience point expenditure. Various OOC Notes And finally, use this space to track any other information you want to keep track of.